Sick
by DarkBlueMint
Summary: Natsuki gets sick, previous traumas prevent her from telling Shizuru. ShizNat.


**Sick  
**By: DarkBlue Mint

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine, really.

Notes: I'm actually quite busy now trying to finish my thesis before the 18th (I'm pretty sure I'm gonna die before getting my doctorate), but I kinda got distracted.

* * *

She was trembling, cold and, by the way that her body constructed every stimuli as pain, she also had a fever. If she was somebody else (someone with a little more valor) she would have admitted that her sweat wasn't provoked by hard training, and her red face wasn't caused by the woman in front of her. Of course it was because the woman in front of her that Kuga Natsuki refused to be sick (or admitting it).

Her throat was bothering her, and her chest was informing her that she was going to cough at any moment; but dammed everything to the Carnival if she was going to complain. She was going to finish her conversation with the former Kaicho, and then politely (or at least politely for her… which meant less growls than usual) she was going to excuse herself and go back to her room, and die (and maybe kill Mikoto before dying, the damn cat had passed her germs!). Sadly for her plans her lungs were uncooperative and she started coughing in the middle of a sentence.

"Natsuki, are you alright?" A hand was at her forehead immediately; while she tried to glare at Shizuru for posing such ridiculous question, of course she wasn't alright… she was dying! (and also, she was out of luck). "You have a fever; you should have told me that you were feeling bad."

"I'm fine, Shizuru." Her answer would have sounded better if it wasn't for her jagged voice. "Nothing to worry about, I'm sure that some rest and I'll be better in the morning. So you have nothing to worry about."

"Why do I have the feeling that my Natsuki was trying to hide her condition from me." Green eyes widened at those words, and Fujino Shizuru would have smiled at seeing her girlfriend like that, except that the emeralds that she loved were glassy and red and she couldn't shake the worry of off her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Natsuki was ready to roughly deny to hiding something, and she was also ready to bolt to her room in a huff (no better tactic to escape from Shizuru than pretending to be mad), of course the moment she saw the worry in her girlfriend's eyes and the biker knew that she couldn't lie. With a deep breath (or as deep as her lungs let her) she got ready to confess.

"I'm scared of you." And before the worry became hurt the wolf hastened to continue. "Remember that time, when I was sick…?" No sign of recognition from the light haired girl, so she added in a murmur: "With the negi?" By the perverted smile on Shizuru's face the girl had remembered that particular day. "Don't smile like that it was a traumatic experience!"

"My poor little wolf." The tone of the former Kaicho let the biker know that she wasn't sorry at all. "If I promise to do everything properly will Natsuki let me take care of her?"

"You wouldn't try anything weird?" A small nod. "And you would ask me before doing anything?" A nod and a small giggle. "And would you…?"

Before Natsuki could say anything Shizuru kissed her lightly on the lips; she was counting that at least those promises would keep her safe for a while. Of course knowing her girlfriend she was never safe but, as the girl from Kyoto led her to her dorm to take care of the biker in her convalescence, the wolf knew that between safe and Shizuru, she was always going to choose the red eyed girl.

**End.**

* * *

More Notes: 600 words, I would be pleased with myself but my grammar sucks. I hope you enjoy… now I'm going to look for a bridge to throw myself off.

**Omake**

Kuga Natsuki was smiling happily while she rested on the doorframe, a look at the occupant in the bed let her know that although sick, she was still up for a little teasing, so ignoring the glassy eyes looking at her crossly she entered the room.

"You know if you hadn't insisted in kissing all my pain away you would be perfectly healthy right now." She laughed when Shizuru growled (who would have known that the former Kaicho was such a brat when she was sick).

Getting closer to the bed Natsuki took the object that she had been hiding in her back. "I brought you some negi, if you want I can--." Before she could complete the sentence a pillow impacted on her face, but it still didn't do anything to stop her from laughing. Turnabout is fair play after all.

**End.**


End file.
